PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT CORE B: TECHNOLOGY CORE The Technology Core (TC) is designed to provide computer programming, engineering, and data analysis support to all BTNRH investigators who conduct research related to perception and communication in children. It has been designed with five specific Aims, based on our experiences in Phase I. Aim 1 is to deliver innovative laboratory computing, engineering, and data acquisition support. Aim 2 is to provide expert guidance on statistical analyses and exploratory data analysis. Aim 3 is to develop cutting-edge software and instrumentation in the Auditory-Visual Core Facility. Aim 4 is to provide training for Project Leads, their staff and others. Aim 5 is to implement procedures to ensure long-term sustainability of the Technology Core. In Phase I, we initiated a process of providing unique and innovative solutions for the needs of Project Leads, which led to the development of several powerful software and hardware tools, including the completion of a state-of-the-art audio-visual research facility. In Phase II, we plan to continue such endeavors, taking into account the newly-expanded pool of research investigators at BTNRH, their needs and technical capabilities, while ensuring the future productivity of both the TC and the scientists it serves. To achieve these aims, the TC has been uniquely re-envisioned to include a cross-functional team of engineers as well as an experienced statistical consultant, incorporating efficient workflow design to ensure rapid responsiveness to investigators? needs, as well as resources to continue training and career-development for the TC team. The plan includes a formal process to ensure that the tools and software generated by the TC can be made available to investigators at BTNRH and shared by scientists at other institutions as well. The expanded, innovative capabilities of the TC will further enhance the rich scientific environment of the Center for Perception and Communication in Children.